hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sobersville
Past Sobersville was one of Twilight City's most active neighborhoods before the outbreak. It was loaded with many businesses and was always crowded with people. It's two largest structures were Fort Howard and Totten Mall. Many people would travel to Sobersville to shop at the extravagant mall. Fort Howard also offered visitor tours before it was shut down. Mister Rib's Steakhouse was argued to be one of Twilight City's best steakhouses, while Rupert's Gun Shop offered rare and collectible firearms. There was a small Latino community, immigrants from Ecuador, Colombia and Peru that had existed as well. Centered around Pancho's Auto Shop, a nearby factory, and a South American bakery owned by Rebecca Aguilar and her family. Some Peruvians had settled around Baldero in the north side. Present Sobersville has taken the largest hit out of any of the suburbs in Twilight City. As the opening riots ensued much of the population rushed into the area to loot from many of the surrounding businesses. Due to the fort's position in Sobersville, the Army has mostly stayed in the area protecting Fort Howard. Early warnings and directions were also heard, calling anyone who was still alive to come to Fort Howard for safety. Vampires and zombies are seen daily, either knocking at the barricades or spreading their diseases to an unlucky fort inhabitant. Other areas, such as Moorehead HS have had many reports about a large group of vampires hiding in there as well. Even though it's a large structure, Totten Mall has been labeled as a hazard area by many survivors. Recent News 2011 The human resistance is fighting for humanity and helping people. Thier tags are every where. the place is safer now but still be careful. October 2011 The suburb has descended into a battle of attrition between humans and vampires. The fort alternates between safe haven and deathtrap for humans, with vampires seemingly able to strike at will and then disappear into the night. Zombie threat appears to be minimal with only a handful of reported sightings. Electricity supply to the area is intermittent at best, suggesting that the power plant in Webbville is changing hands on a regular basis. The group Board 8 have seemingly disappeared, though many of their tags can still be seen around the suburbs. A few dedicated survivors are managing to administer revives and continue the fight for humanity, but there is no evidence of any human stronghold in Sobersville at present. May 2011 Board 8 is continuing to rebuild the suburb. Most of the buildings are now in "usable" condition, so that traveling survivors can stop by and barricade up an evening safehouse without having to worry about repairs first. There are few undead in the area, about four or five total "regulars", but they're active and high-level, so we advise caution for survivors, the area is not secure. Totten Mall is usually for the most part secure, but we have not made an effort yet to secure Fort Howard, so proceed with caution. Our numbers are slowly growing, and our newer players are reaching higher levels and becoming more effective, so I imagine that the suburb will steadily grow more secure. We reach out to any other survivor groups interested in reconstruction work. Also, as of now, the only revive point checked with any sort of frequency is Begg Street, so head there if you would like a revive. -- Kell Tainer Sarkin April 2011 Board 8 is back, and is re-establishing its headquarters in Sobresville like before. Survivors are welcome to join the group or simply look for safe ground here. The area isn't secured yet, of course. We're beginning a reconstruction effort of the suburb, since our old home was totally destroyed upon our return. --Kell Tainer Sarkin March 2008 Fort Howard being raided by zombies and vampires routenially, I was killed, revived and chucked, just waiting to get more news. October 2007 October 31, 2007 Halloween Truce- At its high point, over 100 players pack into the Kross Building, gathering candy and holding off PKers and those unhappy with the truce. --EVA-251(LATE!!) *Report anything notable here, a large vampire raid on the fort, or a battle. Keep the Revive Points up to date. I'll try to get a key for the Danger Status on the Revive Points up soon. Also, sign your name. --EVA-251 13:54, 11 October 2007 (MDT)